1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wood floor assembly, and more particularly to a wood floor assembly that may be assembled and dismantled quickly and easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wood floor assembly in accordance with the prior art comprises multiple base plates secured on the ground, and multiple wood floors bonded on the base plates by glue, adhesive or the like. However, the base plates combined with each other by nails, and the wood floors are bonded on the base plates by glue, adhesive or the like, so that the conventional wood floor assembly cannot be assembled quickly and easily, thereby wasting time and manual energy, and thereby increasing the cost of work. In addition, the joint structure between the wood floors is subjected to the action of a heat expansion or cold contraction, so that the wood floors are easily deformed or distorted during long-term utilization, thereby adversely affecting the function of the conventional wood floor assembly, and thereby decreasing the lifetime of the conventional wood floor assembly.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a wood floor assembly that may be assembled and dismantled quickly and easily, without having to provide nails, adhesive, glue or the like, thereby facilitating the user assembling and dismantling the wood floor assembly, and thereby enhancing the versatility of the wood floor assembly.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a wood floor assembly, comprising wood floors, joint bases, soft pads, and U-shaped clips, wherein,
the wood floor has a first elongated side protruded with an insertion flange, and a second elongated side recessed with an insertion groove, the insertion flange has a bottom edge recessed with a first insertion snap groove, the insertion groove has a bottom edge recessed with a second insertion snap groove, the wood floor has a bottom face defining a securing groove;
the joint base is a hollow joint base made of plastic material, and has a first side protruded with an insertion block and a second side recessed with an insertion recess, the joint base has a top face having a central position that is protruded with a first locking plate and a second locking plate, the first locking plate of the joint base has a top edge having two sides extended with a first locking hook portion and a second locking hook portion;
the soft pad is a soft foamed pad that is bonded on a bottom face of the joint base; and
the U-shaped clip is a metallic elastic snap clip structure, and may be clamped and positioned in the hollow joint bases of two adjacent joint bases.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.